1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat cable with a positioning structure, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable capable of forming good electrical connection to a corresponding connector.
2. Description of Prior Act
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior used connector (10) structure for flexible printed circuits has a lengthwise insulator body (30) and a movable lid (40) sleeved with each other. A groove (31) is disposed on the sidewall at each side of the insulator body (30) and used as a slide way. A stop block (not shown in the figures) is protruded and disposed on an open end of each groove (31). A rabbet (32) and a plurality of rabbet approaches (33) are disposed in the insulator body (30) and each rabbet approach (33) is interlinked with each rabbet (32), so that the front section of each of the plurality of pin terminals (50) is embedded in each rabbet approach (33).
The movable lid (40) has a lid body (41), which has an indentation in the middle and connects to a pressure panel (43) for flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) to be inserted in. A forwards protruding side plate (42) is disposed respectively on the left and right sides of the lid body (41) and a slider (not shown in the figures) is protruded and disposed on a front end of each side plate (42).
With the aforementioned structure, when the slider on the front end of each side plate (42) of the movable lid (40) is sleeved in the groove (31) on each side of the insulator body (30), the movable lid (40) and insulator body (30) form a prior art flexible printed circuit (10). The movable lid (40) of the flexible printed circuit (10) can be pulling out and closed.
When pulling out the movable lid (40), the slider disposed on each side plate (42) of the movable lid (40) touches the stop block of the insulator body (30) disposed at the opening end of the groove (31) and, thus, restrict the pull-out distance of the movable lid (40) to avoid separation of the movable lid (40) from the insulator body (30) and make the opening of the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30) completely exposed for embedding flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) in the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30).
When the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) are embedded in the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30) and the movable lid (40) is pushed to close on the insulator body (30), the pressure panel (43) of the movable lid (40) stretches into the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30) and fixes the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) in the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30) by pressure, which form a electrical connection with the pin terminals (50) and form another electrical connection with the printed circuit board (80) via the pin terminal (50).
However, no positioning function exists between the prior art flexible flat cable (FFC), or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60), and the prior art flexible printed circuit connector (10). Especially, the movable lid (40) of the prior art flexible printed circuit connector (10) has no positioning structure and is not capable to bring the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) to position and in alignment. With this functional shortcoming, the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) may not be inserted straightly in the right position when being inserted in the rabbet (32) of the insulator body (30), causing bad electrical connection between the pin terminal (50) and a signal contact part of the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60).
To solve this problem, an assist line (65) is drawn as a reference on no less than one prior art flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60). Inserting the flexible flat cable (FFC) or flexible printed circuit (FPC) (60) in right position is determined by visually observing whether the assist line (65) is in alignment with the flexible printed circuit connector (10). However, this approach needs additional costs for drawing the line and erroneous judgment may occur due to careless visual inspection.